


红发诅咒 | Curse of the Red-Heads

by iriskung



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Curse of the Red-Heads" by pupeez4eva.<br/>史黛芬染了红发，不知怎的，达米安因而变成了提姆和康的终极大媒人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curse of the Red-Heads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208962) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



      一切都因一包廉价红色染发剂而起。史黛芬以华尔兹舞步旋进庄园，超级无敌骄傲地展示着她新染的亮红色发绺。达米安扮了个鬼脸，（更多是因为史黛芬出现在庄园里这件事而非她的新形象。）

      “你觉得怎么样呀，蝙蝠崽？”史黛芬四处旋转跳跃，故意用恼人的语气问他。

      “可怕。”达米安淡定答道，舀了一勺麦片进嘴，嚼完咽下，“而且让本来就胖的你显得更胖了，胖蝠女。”

      史黛芬笑开了花。

      “你看起来很漂亮。”卡珊德拉平静地说。达米安皱起了眉，因为她是他的姐姐——也是他唯一一个并非 _完全_ 不够格的手足——因此她理应站在他这边才对。他的眉头随着史黛芬越发灿烂的笑容绞得更紧了，而当她俯身在他姐姐脸上轻轻啵儿了一下时，他差点儿扭裂了脸。

      达米安又猛挖了一勺麦片进嘴大力咀嚼。出于某种原因——尽管这时候他还搞不清楚是 _为什么_ ——这令他很烦躁。

 

***

 

      一周之后，迪克和芭芭拉突然跑过来吃晚饭，达米安又感到了类似的不安。迪克还是老样子，傻笑嘻嘻，蠢不可及，而芭芭拉……

      ……是红发。

      达米安歪着头；他当然在两人初次见面的时候就知道这个了，（而且想 _不_ 发现都很难。）可是……此刻她的红发看起来更加引人注目了。

      达米安没再多想。毕竟格雷森向来对红发情有独钟。还有对戈登。她作为义兄的恋人出现在他面前，还……顶着一头耀眼红发……也没什么出奇的。

 

***

 

      陶德 _同时_ 和哈珀 _以及_ 那个外星女人上床的事本该吓着他。可话又说回来，那 _可是_ 陶德，而陶德的脑子就没有不进水的时候。

      相比起达米安，格雷森似乎更被这段关系里的人数困扰。他站定定，眼珠子都快弹出来了，怒甩着手大吼大叫：“罗伊 _和_ 科莉？！ _你没搞错吧_ 杰森？！”

      达米安更头疼的是他们 _两人都是_ 红发。这肯定说明了什么对吧？世上 _能有_ 几个红发啊？

 

***

 

      而当达米安撞见他的姐姐——他那低能家族里 _仅存的希望_ ——和胖蝠女一起坐在客厅沙发上时，他断定这一定是世界针对他的阴谋。

      证据就是世上有一种诅咒，也就是他中的这个——红发诅咒。

      之后他命令胖蝠女和卡珊德拉分手，跟她和韦恩家撇清一切干系，搬去个旮旯国度，还有——最重要的是——换掉那 _荒唐的_ 发色，她却大笑着揉他的头毛。

      达米安眯起了眼。他想知道父亲是否会允许他在这种情况下打破“不杀”原则。毕竟，非常时期只能仰仗非常手段。

 

***

 

      曾几何时，人间还存在希望。

      格雷森和一个红发在一起，卡珊德拉和一个（冒牌）红发在一起，陶德和 _两个_ 红发在一起——但他们家还有救。而能拯救他们的希望（尽管他 _恨死了_ 说出口）长得和德雷克一样。

      ……等这事完了他得想办法用肥皂好好清洗一下他的脑袋。

      但无可辩驳的是——德雷克 _没有_ 和红发的人约会。他约的是那个克隆讨厌鬼。达米安全心全意憎恨那个克隆，正如他全心全意憎恨德雷克，但重点是， _那克隆不是红发_ 。这个家还有救， _他_ 还有救。这诅咒或许是横扫了整个韦恩家族，将他们全都抓入魔掌中，但那段肮脏低劣的关系给了他希望。

      他早该知道世上没这么便宜的好事。再怎么说那也是德雷克——他早该 _明白_ ，即使是那克隆也没法在德雷克身边待久。这些天达米安没法不留意到克隆出现的次数少得可怜。以前几乎每天都能看见他硬闯进庄园，吃光他们的食物（ _“噢天啊阿福，妈是很赞没错，可你简直就是 **上天的馈赠** ！”_），用光他们的洗发水（ _“嘿这才叫上等货！”_ ），还刺激得父亲变得比平时更加老母鸡。

      克隆已经消失一整周了。达米安 _本该_ 满意的，但他却警惕起来了。

      那段恶心下作的关系一直是这个家还 _有点儿_ 救的标志。毕竟达米安是唯一一个没有谈恋爱的韦恩子嗣，而他并不打算输给红发诅咒。达米安很是为自己的理智逻辑而自豪。

      因此，他 _就知道_ 最终还是会被科林扯进去的。

      科林怎么说也是他认识的唯一一个红发同龄人。他并不想和科林发展成恋爱关系——他从中并没看出好处。就达米安所听说的，情侣们会花大把时间来关心他们重要的另一半身上的事。他们不需要——科林光是听达米安讲述他的日常生活（谋划着将德雷克赶出韦恩家、抱怨格雷森的抱抱）就很满足了，而达米安真不觉得孤儿院能引出什么有趣或好笑的故事。

      所以就达米安所了解的情况来看，拯救科林和他的友谊于诅咒之中的唯一办法就是让德雷克和克隆黏在一起。

 

***

 

      ……然后艾伦开始露面了。

      巴特·艾伦，那个 _红发_ 速跑者，似乎取代了克隆的位置，成了庄园新的不速之客。而且他是 _红发_ ——见鬼，他早该 _知道_ 事有蹊跷。有人诅咒了这个家——达米安暗暗记下他得警告父亲从今往后远离 _所有_ 魔法师——如今他的每一个兄姐都在偿债。

      达米安拒绝成为下一个受害者。只有一个方法能打破诅咒（好吧，也许有两个，但他绝对 _不会_ 去找什么傻兮兮的女孩或男孩，除了浪费他 _明明可以_ 用来训练的宝贵时间以外毫无贡献）——德雷克 _必须_ 和克隆复合。

      他会确保这个结果。

 

***

 

      “……所以，你是在说，如果我们不把你哥和他男朋友凑回一对……我们就得约会了？”科林皱着眉，仿佛不确信他手上集齐了这个拼图的所有碎片。

      “是的。”达米安冷静地答道，“还有他不是我哥。”他又补了一句。至少很快就不会是了；他相信父亲的律师随时都会联系他，回应他上周寄去的那封信。（信里详细列出了德雷克的存在阻碍到家族正常运作的原因，以及如果德雷克从韦恩家除名且被打包送到远远的收容所的话，他们全家人的生活会怎样变得更好。）

      “真有那么糟吗？”科林咬着嘴唇问。

      “什么？”

      “我们。我是说约会。”科林看着有点困惑，“就是，那意味着我们会有很多独处的时间，而……那和我们现在的情况其实也没差。”

      “你弄混了。”达米安告诉他，“是诅咒的问题，不关你的事。好了——是时候到我们牵线搭桥了。”

      科林耸肩，点了点头。

 

***

 

      科林建议他们先列出克隆喜欢德雷克的所有地方。

      ……这进行得并不怎么顺利。

      达米安认定那主要是科林的错；不知为什么，他的朋友似乎对他提到的都不满意，然而科林自己提的则完全荒唐可笑。很显然科林有些神志不清，居然会觉得德雷克 _人很好_ 。德雷克才 _不_ 好——他既无趣又烦人。

      “他很有钱。”达米安应道，“反正是我父亲的功劳——还有我猜他父母也挺有钱。”

      科林皱眉。“是嘛，但我觉得他男朋友不是因为 _钱_ 才喜欢他的。”

      “那我想不出别的了。”达米安反驳道，“这个方法看起来挺简单的——我们雇克隆去和德雷克约会。”

      “那行不通的达米。”科林答道。达米安张嘴想争辩又闭上了，叹了一口气。

      “好吧。”他嘟囔着，“……还有，不要叫我达米。”

 

***

 

      出于某些他现在也没想明白的原因，他去向格雷森求助了。格雷森，不出所料， _彻头彻尾_ 误会了，以为达米安在寻求如何泡到他那“可爱的小朋友”的建议。（达米安假定格雷森指的是科林——除科林以外他唯一的“可爱的小朋友”是泰图斯，而如果格雷森指的是 _泰图斯_ ，那他真的需要接受些系统教育了。）

      “送花给他。”格雷森笑得一脸灿烂，“送红玫瑰。”

      “ _红_ 。”达米安咒骂着。 _当然_ 是红色了。

      格雷森把这解读成了激动（他完全不知道怎么才能解读成这样——这人一定是聋了），不顾他的怒意来揉他的头。

      “科林会喜欢的。”他欢快地说。

      “不是送给科林的！”达米安大吼。

 

***

 

      提姆的手机响了，他看到康的名字在屏幕上闪动，知道自己八成笑得傻子一样。

      没办法。他像是好几十年没和他男朋友说过话了。这不是康的错——与世隔绝是被关禁闭的坏处之一。（而被关禁闭则是没事先告诉肯特妈妈去哪儿就偷溜到你男朋友家彻夜不归的坏处之一。）

      巴特和卡西是很好的伙伴，但他想念他的康。

      “嘿，”他尽力藏起声音里的激动，“你怎么样？”

      提姆并没怎么指望康听起来能和他一样热切——毕竟事实上他当了一周的农场囚犯——但他没想到他的男朋友听起来会这么 _崩溃_ 。

      “提姆，”康的声音在发抖，“我想你弟弟爱上我了。”

      ……他妈的什么 _鬼_ ？

      提姆皱起眉头，在想布鲁斯是不是趁他没留意又收养了几个小孩。（他 _觉得_ 没有，但你永远也猜不透那个男人。）然而提姆很确信他没有什么新弟弟，因此康说的是达米安。

      而那……是不可能的。

      “康，”他干巴巴地说，“达米安没有爱上你。”亲爱的老天爷呀，那农场到底对康的脑子 _做了什么_ ？

      “我今早收到份东西。”康说，听起来完全被吓坏了，“一百朵玫瑰——提姆，它们掉得 _到处都是_ 。”

      提姆猛地睁大眼睛，因为…… _一百朵玫瑰？_

      “卡上没署名，”康继续用那颤抖的声音说，“但我 _知道_ 那是他，因为——好吧就听听这个成么？卡上写着：亲爱的半种克隆，我对你的感情——我猜可以也可以说是爱意——十分浓厚。我命令你立刻回庄园来。”

      提姆的脸变得惨白，因为他真心想不出第二个会这样说话的人。（而且他想起来布鲁斯抱怨过他的信用卡上有一笔莫名其妙的消费——一百朵玫瑰绝对够“莫名其妙”了。）

      “提姆，”康说，“我怕。”

 _“是啊——我也怕。”_ 提姆心想。

 

***

 

      “那没有用。”达米安耸着肩膀咆哮，“我以为克隆一定会立刻飞过来，向德雷克表白他的爱，但没有——哪里都见不到他。”

      科林往嘴里扔了一块饼干，若有所思地嚼着。

      “科林？”达米安提醒他，“我需要帮助！这很重要，对我们 _都_ 很重要！你 _想_ 变成我男朋友吗？”

      科林耸耸肩。

      “科林！”

      “我其实没所谓。”科林答道，又往嘴里扔了一块饼干，“我是说，这只是意味着我们能有更多时间相处，而你是我唯一的朋友所以……这真不是什么要紧事。”

      “你也是我唯一的朋友。”达米安说。这并不是呼天咋地的格雷森式抒情；这是事实。“而这需要 _保持_ 原样，这也是为什么克隆和德雷克 _必须_ 要修补他们破裂的关系。”

      就在此时，德雷克看似惊慌失措地冲了楼。

      “达米安！”他大喊，突兀地停住脚步，“你是不是——你是不是送了 _玫瑰_ 给康？”

      达米安眨眨眼。“是。”他镇定地答道，“绝妙的主意，不是吗？”

      德雷克呛住了。“但是——但是 _为什么_ ？”他结结巴巴地问。

      达米安眯起双眼。“如果你 _真的_ 还需要问的话，显然我还不够努力。”

 _“见鬼。”_ 他想。他还以为送花 _一定_ 可以解决问题。但话又说回来，那克隆本来就比较愚钝；这说不定要比他最初想的要更费力气。

      “不必担心德雷克。”他说，“就是为了我自己，我和克隆也还没完。”

      不知为什么，德雷克的脸色更苍白了。


	2. Chapter 2

      布鲁斯知道他不该这么做。或许他可以辩解说他又不 _清楚_ 达米安会不会做到底——然而，好吧，那可是达米安，所以他 _当然_ 会做到底。

      在他内心深处（没有他装得那么深），布鲁斯是清楚的——而且，偷偷说一句，他对此很高兴。

      然而达米安正用他一贯郑重严肃的眼神盯着他，问他取得“那个克隆”的爱意的最佳途径，布鲁斯已经无路可退了。

      布鲁斯不蠢（正好相反，他自豪地想）——他知道自己账上有一笔神秘的消费。一百朵玫瑰，送到斯莫维尔小镇……现在又是 _这个_ ？显然，达米安这回是认真的。换作随便一个十岁孩子，布鲁斯都会把他打发走——可这是 _达米安_ ，这男孩基本是达不到目的誓不罢休。

      若以为布鲁斯会放任那克隆再勾走他一个儿子，那就是 _日了狗了_ 。

      （他彻底无视了康几乎不可能会回应这些感情的事实。不——布鲁斯，即使他拥有顶尖的侦探技巧，此刻都只耽于充当保护欲过强的父亲一角。）

      因此，当达米安不耐烦地站着等他回答时，布鲁斯给出了任何一个保护欲过强的父亲都会给的答案：

      “喂他几粒氪石。”

      当然，这话一出口，布鲁斯就意识到或许这 _并不是_ 最好的主意。毕竟送氪石给无辜的（这在他的字典里不存在）氪星人也许不是那么合适。而且克拉克说不定会好几个月都不和他说话（虽然并不是什么坏事），而提姆说不定会搬走自立（这 _就是_ 坏事了）。

      所以他迅速订正了他的措辞：“实际上，这一步好像还有点过早。就……给他写张纸条，说一旦你们的关系有了进展，你 _就会_ 寄氪石给他。”

      搞定——他既保住了儿子们的贞洁，又避免了对康的身体造成实际伤害。谁说蝙蝠侠不是好人的？

      达米安不解地盯着他，问他这 _见鬼的_ 怎么可能行得通。布鲁斯告诉他这是氪星传统。后来达米安离开后，他独自坐在办公室里，思索着他该不该因为故意误导儿子而内疚。

_……鬼才内疚呢。_

 

***

 

      电话一响提姆就等着听到更多坏消息。他碰到达米安了。恶魔崽子看上去高兴得 _不像话_ 。一个高兴的达米安从来就不是什么好事。

      他接了电话，对面立刻传来康的哀嚎。

      “提姆！”他的男朋友哭喊着，“他要寄氪石给我了。 _氪石！_ ”

      提姆眨眨眼。“呃，啥？”他问，因为康指的肯定不是 _达米安_ ，对吧？

      “达米安！”康在啜泣。提姆咽回了一声呻吟。哦天啊，那 _当然_ 是达米安了。

      “他为什么会想给你寄 _氪石_ ？”提姆语无伦次地问。

      “也许是因为我拒绝了他，所以他现在想 _杀_ 我了？”康还在嚎，“听听这个—— _‘亲爱的克隆。我对你的感情浓烈一如既往。为了向你证明这一点，我很快会送氪石给你。这份礼物将会是我对你忠贞不渝之情的证物。提姆。’_ ”

      提姆瞪大双眼。

      “他还 _假扮成是你！_ ”康终于缓过气来了，“只是，这明显就是 _他_ 因为还有谁会管我叫‘克隆’啊，而且 _没有别的人会他妈的那样说话！_ ”

      “……哇哦。”提姆勉强吱了个声，因为他的脑子在疯转着想达米安 _假扮成他_ 的事，还有——威胁要寄 _氪石_ 给康？

      达米安他妈的为什么会 _关心这个_ 啊？

      “提姆！”康纳呻吟一声，“他不会 _真的_ 寄氪石给我的，对吧？”

      提姆皱眉。

      “提姆？！”

      “……当然不会。”他终于说，“氪石都摆在蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯永远也不会让他碰到的。”

      （噢，如果他知道真相就好了。）

 

***

 

      “那没有用。”达米安怒瞪着他咆哮。

      科林挑了挑眉毛。“情书不管用？”

      “不是。”达米安闷闷不乐地答道，“我以为那一定可以——我甚至听取了父亲的建议，还遵循了他们 _可笑的_ 外星传统。”

      “你 _确定_ 你爸没说错？”科林皱着眉问，“我是说，为什么他们会把有害的东西送给男女朋友啊？”

      达米安耸耸肩。“他们是一支古怪的未开化的种族，”他答道，“我肯定那自有他们的道理。”

      “我觉得超人很酷。”科林争辩说。

      达米安瞪着他好一会儿，又缩回去生闷气了。

 

***

 

      他们头脑风暴了将近一小时，达米安发现他对他们在做的事 _毫无_ 头绪。他断定，修复好德雷克的感情关系，和将陶德感化为一个理智正直的公民是一个难度级别的。

      （基本上——就是不可能。）

      “我为什么还管他们呢，科林？”他怨念道，“还以为 _德雷克_ 可以从红发咒怨中拯救这个家，我真是愚蠢。”

      科林下意识地摸了摸自己的头发。

      达米安坐直了。“我放弃。”他沉痛宣布，“假如该来的始终要来，抗争又有什么意义？科林，从今天起，我们就是彼此的男朋友了。”

      科林眨眨眼，说，“好啊。”这回应很不合气氛，但无论是他还是达米安似乎都没留意到。

      “你需要一些时间来哀悼已经不再的旧生活吗？”达米安严肃地问。

      科林摇摇头。“不，谢啦。既然我们开始约会了，你想不想去看那部新上映的外星人电影？我听说这就是情侣们做的事。”

      “好吧。”达米安答道，因为他觉得从今往后这就是他的生活了。

      科林开心地笑了。达米安觉得这还不算最糟的状况，毕竟—— _看看_ 他的兄姐们的对象你就懂了。

 

***

 

      电影看到一半，达米安意识到希望还没死光。他同时也想到了，既然那“希望”是陶德，他就不该抱以多高的期待。不管怎样，他都已经向命运低头了，所以他告诉自己，如果陶德证实他还是平常那个废物的话，他也不会 _太过_ 失望。

      和科林道别后他就去了陶德的公寓。陶德以为他的住所能躲过家人锐利的眼睛。达米安觉得，他居然会有 _这种想法_ ，那他就比想象中还要蠢。说到底，他们的哥哥可是理查德·格雷森——陶德不会 _当真_ 以为格雷森会放过监视自己弟妹的机会吧？

      唯有这次，达米安没有咒骂格雷森的怪癖，他正是因此才能找到陶德，勒令他提供拯救德雷克那碎成渣渣的关系的线索。

      达米安很清楚陶德是个不折不扣的蠢货——他比 _格雷森_ 还要蠢，这很能说明问题。（但没有德雷克蠢，因为没人会比德雷克更蠢。）然而，这男人不知怎的办到了同时和 _两个_ 人交往，因此达米安推测他肯定 _有那么一些_ 处理恋爱关系的招数。

      （当然，这段关系剩下的三分之二是哈珀和那个外星荡货，所以他不会觉得陶德的招能高到哪儿去。）

 

***

 

      杰森在心里偷笑。他 _真的_ 要笑裂肚子了，因为这一刻他才发觉达米安是他 _最喜欢的兄弟_ 。没错，考虑到他剩下两个兄弟是屌头和替代品，那说明不了什么。然而——嘛，他现在才发现达米安有多 _好骗_ 。

      容易上当受骗的小鸟正适合用来搞破坏。

      小崽子基本解释清了当前的状况——什么诅咒啦红头发的，还有替代品屎烂的恋爱经——但杰森 _真的_ 不在乎。他 _真正_ 在意的是达米安才十岁，懂个屁恋爱。

      换言之，杰森准备将这小鬼已经足够崩坏的世界观再搅烂一些。

      “所以你就想让替代品和他男朋友变回恩恩爱爱的，对哈？”他漠不关心地问。

      “是的。”达米安答道，眯起了眼，“我 _告诉过_ 你了，陶德。”

      “唔哼，你是说过。”杰森吞回一个傻笑——哦这简直 _太_ 赞了。“哈，我这么跟你讲吧小子——我手头 _正好_ 有能让那两只爱情鸟缩回一个窝里的东西。”

      他消失了片刻，回来时抓着一箱绝妙好顶赞的宝贝。他扔给达米安，后者一脸茫然地盯着它们。

      这次杰森是 _真的_ 笑了出来，因为这事儿已经刹不住车了。“那些，”他说，“是能让你向他人表达爱意的绝佳神器。我们叫它‘安全套’。”

      达米安一脸茫然地盯着它们。

      “……如果它真的这么好，”他终于说，“为什么父亲或者格雷森没提过它？”

      杰森光是脑补了一下布鲁斯给他十岁的儿子一箱安全套的画面就要笑晕过去了。

      “哦，这是很少人才知道的宝贝。”杰森摆摆手应付他，“信我吧小子——我们在说的可是 _替代品_ 。如果你真想帮他搞好恋爱关系，那还不得下十足的功夫。我很清楚我在做什么。”

      杰森从小鬼的眼里看出了屈服的意味，他知道这事儿没跑了。

      还有，他实在忍不住，还扔了一双手铐给那小鬼。（他之后会和罗伊科莉解释的——他们会理解的。毕竟，摧残替代品心理承受能力的机会可不常送上门来。）

      “ _见鬼的_ 我为什么要送他手铐？你个白痴！”达米安气急败坏地说。

      杰森耸耸肩。“因为，蝙蝠崽，这代表着……你不朽的爱意！你懂的啦，就是个表示你永远都会……和某人在一起，无论怎样都不分离的标志。”

      啊哈是了——他还是即兴创作的 _大师_ 呢。

      达米安若有所思地瞪着手铐，然后耸耸肩。“我假定你清楚自己在说什么，”他最后说，“你毕竟 _是在_ 和两个人交往。”

      杰森皱眉。“嘛，我不会说那是 _交往_ ……更像是互惠朋友之类的。”

      达米安点点头。“啊，”他说，“那么，就是跟科林和我一样。”

      呃，啥？“……不，小子，”杰森慢吞吞回道，“跟你和……科林， _不_ 一样。”

      “别蠢了陶德。”达米安皱眉驳斥道，“科林和我 _就_ 是互惠朋友。我们是朋友，我们还可以分享一起打击犯罪的好处。”

      杰森瞪了他很久很久，然后想， _“啊管他妈的”_ ——如果那是达米安想相信的说法，那自己就当个纵容的老哥让他相信去罢。

      “……很好，非常好，你们是互惠朋友。”他说，“就，记得说给布鲁斯听，好不好？拜托了？”

 

***

 

      康醒来后发现桌上有个包裹。他看到那东西的一瞬间就 _知道_ 坏事要来了。他特别想冲上楼躲进卧室，一辈子也不出来。

      （又或者他可以选择逃亡——他肯定卡拉会乐意时不时给他偷带一些钱和吃的。）

      可他是超级小子，他应当勇敢坚强——至少他这么说服自己的——所以他打开了包裹。

      然后他大叫起来。震耳欲聋。（但他后来坚称那是男子气概满满的吼叫。）

      他随即屁滚尿流地飞向哥谭，甚至没来得及换下睡袍。

 

***

 

       提姆听到暴风雨般的敲门声的那一刻，他就知道达米安把康玩坏了。（他知道那是康，因为才敲了两下门就塌了——就算布鲁斯不杀他，阿福也会杀的。）

      “提姆！”康悲号着飞进来。提姆先是花了点时间接受他的男朋友正穿着睡袍这件事——他是忘了 _秘密身份_ 这回事吗？——然后发现身子两侧各被一只手揪着抖个不停。

      “大事不好大难临头了，提姆！”康说，睁得大大的眼里满是恐惧，“他——那个——那些东西，他送的，就——就—— _哦我的天啊，它们就摆在那儿，我没办法，哦我的天啊，提姆——_ ”

      提姆最该做的应该是帮康镇静下来，然后搞清楚他身上到底 _他妈的_ 发生了什么事。然而他已经太久太久没有见过他的男朋友了。康的脸离他咫尺之遥，所以真不能怪他做出了接下来的事。

      他吻了康。

      康似乎也暂时忘掉了他大脑还宕机着，热烈回吻——然后他又想起来脑子还炸着呢，猛地抽身，呛喘着粗气。

      “现在不是时候！”他喊道，“我需要——你弟弟—— _手铐啊提姆_ ，还有，哦天啊， _套套_ ，还有—— _哦操他的老天啊他就在那儿！_ ”

      康狂挥着双臂，提姆随着他指的方向看过去，顿时张大了眼。达米安带着一脸骄傲的笑容站在楼梯底。

      康拽着提姆踉跄后退。

      “啊。”达米安说。他看起来 _极其_ 满意。提姆完全不知道为什么，这吓到他了。“我看到我的天才计划成功了。你可以感谢我了。”

      “你送我 _安全套！_ ”康在尖叫，（没错， _尖叫_ ）“还有—— _手铐！_ 顺带一提那 _很明显_ 是用过的，所以我完全不知道你 _他妈_ 从哪儿搞来的这些东西——”

      提姆的脑子歇菜了，因为—— _啥？！_

      “我的天才计划成功了。”达米安重复道，“如今你们两个又在一起交换唾液，红发诅咒就被打破了。而这，当然，都要归功于我在恋爱领域杰出的知识。”

      “你在 _说什么_ ？！”康歇斯底里地质问，“提姆，你的 _神经病_ 弟弟在说什么？！”

      而提姆目前只能想到的是， _“安全套，手铐，啥？！”_

      “我觉得你们两个最好去结婚，”达米安继续说，语调冷静又严肃，仿佛他正在说的天气——某个 _他妈的明显不是_ 当前话题的东西，“那将来我们就可以避开这种灾难了。由于德雷克的陪伴很明显令人难以忍受，我恐怕唯有依赖约束性契约，比如婚姻，才能让你们在一起。”他转向了康——可怜的、吓坏了的康——因为他接下来的话就是说给他听的：“将来某天德雷克会变成个胖子，还可能比现在更暴躁。如果你为了年轻伴侣弃他而去，我是不会怪你的，也许会是一个模特——没脑子的蠢材看起来很符合你的口味，比方说德雷克。”

      “哦我的老天，闭嘴吧。”康呻吟道。

      “非常好，”达米安点点头说，“我现在就走。如果你还有别的问题，记得告诉我。或者陶德——他出奇地擅长这种事。”他沉思着盯着他们看了一小会儿，又加了一句，“记得用上我送你的东西——陶德告诉我那是表达爱意的绝好方式。”

      提姆在抽搐，康在呜咽，而达米安（感谢 _上帝_ ）离开了房间。

 

***

 

      “所以我猜我们的假扮男友就此结束了，嗯？”科林问。他和达米安坐在后者的床上，讨论着当天发生的事。

      达米安盯着他看了会儿，然后耸耸肩。“我没看出任何结束当前计划的必要。”他说，声音里有一丝紧张，所以很快又继续说话想掩饰过去，“前提是它不妨碍到我们现在的交流，或者影响到我们作为罗宾和暴行的工作。”

      科林认真想了想，然后点了点头。

      “好极了。”达米安应道，觉得心安了些，“以及我们应该停止称呼对方为‘男孩’朋友——我比我任何一个蠢材兄长都更像男人。我更喜欢‘伴侣’这个说法。”

      科林笑了。“同意。”

      达米安微微翘起嘴角。“你还有什么疑虑吗，科林？”他问。

      科林歪着头，轻轻皱眉。“唔……”他犹疑着，“如果你能和你爸说别，你懂的……杀掉我或者怎样，那就最好不过了。”

      达米安立刻点头，然后站起来。“我认为我可以安排。”说完，他在科林好奇的眼神里离开房间走向他父亲的书房。

      “父亲！”他喊道，甚至懒得敲门就直接走了进去。布鲁斯抬眼，张嘴想批评儿子。达米安抓紧时间在他父亲开口前继续说下去。

      “我想向你告知，我现在在和科林·威尔克斯交往。”他说得很快，“如果你打算干预，我将不得不和你断绝父子关系，而且永远也不会和你说话。”

      布鲁斯的嘴张张合合了好几次。达米安很满意地点点头，离开了书房。他走回自己的卧室，在床前停下。

      “想要带泰图斯去散步吗？”他询问。

      科林点头，开心地笑起来。

 

***

 

      “哦我的 _上帝_ ，拿开它！”芭芭拉怒视着迪克嘶声说。她被挤在一个小角落里，已经开始觉得超级不舒服了，但她的男朋友似乎没有发现。

      “哦天啊！”迪克惊叹着，脸上挂着对他弟妹专用的大号笑容，“达米安，和他的小小男朋友，这——这—— _太可爱了！_ ”

      “在他发现之前把相机挪开！”芭芭拉怒瞪着那烦人的东西说，“你 _很_ 清楚我们还在约会中，对吧？”

 


End file.
